House At The End Of The Street
by AleuStark
Summary: Calla is Grantaire's cousin and has been living with Les Amis for the past 2 months. When a stranger moves to the city, what will happen ? (More details in the Prologue) Moder AU
1. Prologue

_**House At The End Of The Street:  
**_

Ok, so this story came to me today while I was watching "House At The End Of The Street" with my father. This is not a crossover, the stories aren't mixing in any point. You'll discover why the fanfic has this name by the middle of the story.

So, some explanations about the story:  
- Calla, the main character, is Grantaire's cousin who moved to another city when she was very young, she came back to the town 6 months before the beggining of this story.  
- Les Amis discovered Calla was being abused by her father, who blamed her for the death of her mother. They saved her and Grantaire is now her guardian, since he's his cousin.  
- For some personal reasons which I prefer not to talk about, Grantaire is not going to be an alcoholic. In this story, when he discovered Calla's father beated her when he was drunk, he stopped drinking so she wouldn't fear him. Now, he's addicted to caffeine. He might be a little OOC for this, but this is something I'm not going to change, sorry.

- All Les Amis live together in the same house. Why ? I have no idea, I just felt like it. If this bothers you, let me know and if you have some good reason, I might change it.  
- The relationships between the Les Amis:  
Éponine/Enjolras  
Marius/Cosette  
Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet

I haven't decided if the others are going to have girlfriends yet, but none of them is gay, I have nothing against homosexuals, I just don't see any of the Les Amis beeing gay.  
- They're going to be the same age of the actors of the 2012 movie (the only I have seen so far) except for Gavroche, who's going to be 15, the same age as Calla.

Anything else will be explained later in the story.

Oh, IMPORTANT: English is not my mother language, I'm brasilian. And, although I'm graduating from my english course next year, I might mispell any word or phrase, so, if you see anything wrong, please, let me know.

This is it, hope you all enjoy the story ! =D


	2. Chapter 1

_**Stranger in town **_

"Calla! Wake up! You're going to be late again!" Calla heard Enjolras screaming at her door. She had nothing against waking up early, but she hadn't sleep at all and was really tired. This way, she ignored Enjolras and tried to go back to sleep.

She woke up again with Enjolras and Grantaire in her bedroom. Enjolras was opening the window and grabbing her clothes so she wouldn't be late again and her cousin was shaking her.

Calla groaned and tried to put her head under the pillow, only to have it taken away by an angry Grantaire.  
"Calla, this is serious! Unless you get up now, you're going to miss your class!"said her cousin. Since the tennager girl didin't move, Enjolras said: "Don't make me go grab the glass of water."

The moment she heard it, the girl got up, looking sleepy and tired. This made Grantaire look worried at her. "Still having nightmares ?"

"Good morning for you too, Taire." Calla whispered "Don't worry, I'm fine, just a little bit tired. I'm sorry for making you two come here to wake me up" the girl looked to the men.  
Grantaire and Enjolras reassured the girl they dind't mind waking her. "You're going to talke with me about this nightmares later, little wolf." said Grantaire, using the nickname he had given her when she was only 4 years old."Now, hurry, Gavroche's waiting for you and I don't want you to be late to school again" added Enjolras.

Calla got up and went to the bathroom she divided with Gavroche, the other kid in the house. They were like brother and sister and cared deeply for the other. But, of coure, that didn't stopped them from arguing everyday about the most silly things. After she was ready, she went downstairs, to the kitchen, only to find Joly and Musichetta kissing.

Smiling, she walked quietly until she was really near them and said: "You guys should go to your bedroom instead of kissing here." Calla laughed when the two lovers jumped, scared.

"Good morning little monster, souldn't you be already at school ?" said Joly, glaring at her.

"Good morning Joly, I still have a couple of minutes left before going." Calla was still laughing when she grab an apple and sat in the table, eating.  
"Get off the table Calla, now." Said Musichetta, she,Enjolras and Combeferre were the only ones to give some order to the house. The younger girl smiled and, while she was getting off of the table, Gavroche appeared in the kitchen.  
"Hey, I'm leaving now, you're coming ?"  
"Yes, sure." Said Calla, trowing the rest of the Apple in the trash and, saying goodbye to Joly and Musichetta, left with Gavroche.

~..~

While they walked to school, Gavroche could see the fatigue in the girl's face.  
"You didin't sleep, right ?" he asked, gently. "Wrong, I slept, why ?" Gavroche snorted "Don't try to lie to me, Cal, I can see you're tired." "I'm not lying, I did slept last night, but only for a few hours."

"You know that if you need anything, you always can call me, right ?" Gavroche was worried. He loved the other girl the same way he loved Éponine and, knowing what had happened to her, protected her. A lot, if you asked Calla's opinion. They were always arguing because of that. "Don't worry, I'm fine 'Vroche. But thanks anyway."

They walked the rest of the way silently.

When they arrived at school, each one went to a different classroom. They had only a few classes together.

Calla saw a familiar face in the corridor and went in her direction.  
"Hey Lyra." Lyra was a tall girl, with gold and curled hair. She was Calla's best friend for the last ten years. Although the hadn't seen each other a lot while Calla was living in another city, their friendship handn't chage since they were children.

"Hi ! Do you already know abou this new man who has come to the city ?" Lyra asked, while they walked to their history class.

"No, who is he ?" "He's in his thirties I guess, he moved to that old house in the end of the road. People are saying he's really strange. I don't know, I saw him yesterday at the market and he seemed normal, but, who knows ?" The girls talked until they arrived at the classroom.  
By lunch time, they met Gavroche and Mason, a boy who was Gavroche's friends and, because of that, had become friends with Calla and Lyra.

They continued to talk about the new man and tried to prank each other during the lunch, the way they normally did, but Gavroche noticed Calla was calmer than the usual. She normally would be really talkative, the hard thing was to make her to be quiet and she loved to prank Mason, but, that day, she would just laugh a bit and talk quietly with Lyra. He decided to talk to her after school. Something was wrong with her.


End file.
